Wi-Fi hotspots and other types of wireless networks are becoming ubiquitous and an indispensable tool for facilitating Wi-Fi roaming and supplementing network data offloading. The mobile devices capable of supporting communication over such wireless networks are also being configured with more and more capabilities, including capabilities to facilitate communication over different types of wireless networks. The ability of such mobile devices to support communications with various types of wireless networks can be beneficial in expanding the likelihood that at least one wireless network within a vicinity of the mobile device can be used to facilitate wireless services. The decision of which one of the networks to connect to in order to facilitate the desired wireless services may be problematic in that the mobile device may be unable to assess the capabilities of potential wireless networks prior to actually connecting to the wireless network. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a need to assess wireless network capabilities prior to connecting to the corresponding wireless network.